His, Hers, and Theirs
by Em Kay Who
Summary: When John, a widower with five daughters, and Rose, a young woman with five boys in her care, are set up on a blind date, they're positive they can never be more than friends. But after one thing leads to another, they will soon be attempting to bring their kids together and make one big happy family.
1. Prologue - Entries

**A/N: Hi, loves! This story is loosely based off both the original and remake of Yours, Mine, and Ours with a bit of Brady Bunch, and a real event that happened to some lovely friends of mine. It won't be a very long story. Probably 5 chapters - tops. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of character deaths due to a car accident, and illness.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life.

* * *

Journal-

I thought the day my Da joined my Mam in the afterlife would be the worst day of my life.

I was wrong.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yesterday my parents, Pete and Jackie Tyler died in a car accident. They were only meant to be gone for an hour - tops. They had to buy a present for a friend's wedding. Mum was going to send Dad alone, but she was worried what he might pick out, so she decided to go along at the last minute. The police found a broken vase in the backseat, so I guess that's what they'd decided on. I don't know what to do. The younger boys don't really understand what's going on, but Jake and Tony do. I don't know what to say to them. I'm so scared, Diary. What am I going to do?

* * *

Journal-

Yesterday, the woman I've loved for over fifteen years died.

I knew she was sick, but I didn't realise how serious it was until the hospital in London called. Pneumonia. I made it in time to say goodbye, but barely. The girls are inconsolable. To be honest, I feel the same. I don't know what I'm going to do without Astrid.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It seems Mum and Dad were better prepared for something like this than I imagine. Turns out they had everything taken care of in their will, and thanks to Vitex it looks like we'll be okay. I hope.

* * *

Journal-

Today I left my life in the Royal Navy. I'll be moving back to London and working at my own clinic. I was offered a position at Royal Hope, but that was where Astrid... I don't think I can step foot back in there again. Anyway, thank God for Jack and Ianto. They've been helping with the kids while I've settled things here in Devonport. Now that I'm moving back, they're staying in the guest house, so at least they'll be close should I need them.

I hate to admit it, but I know I will.

Now I return to London. I return to my daughters.

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's been a long time since I've been able to write. Since the funeral, things have been hectic to say the least. But now I can hopefully breath a bit easier. The boys are officially mine. It was a quite the process filled with paperwork, social work, and courtroom visits, but it was worth it to keep us all together. Don't get me wrong, Diary, I'm still terrified. I'm really not sure how I'm going to be a mum to five little boys, but my social worker, Donna, keeps telling me that no parent really knows what they're doing at first. Thank God for that woman. Before our first visit, I'd heard horror stories about some of the social workers you could be assigned, but Donna was nothing like I'd been told. She went above and beyond her job description and I absolutely consider her a dear friend.

For now I plan on moving forward. I don't think I'll ever stop mourning the loss of my parents, but I can't let myself dwell in it. I've got five little boys who are relying on me.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meet

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely response to this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Good! It should hurt. That's what you get for being so bloody stupid!"

"I didn't think-"

"Well, that much is obvious." Rose rolled her eyes at the fourteen year old boy in front of her. His left ear clearly inflamed. "I mean, what were you thinking, Jake?" she asked, applying another layer of antiseptic cream to his ear.

The young teenage huffed from his perch on the bathroom counter. "Why are you so shocked? I asked you two weeks ago if I could pierce my ear."

She nodded. "You did. And if you recall, my answer was that I would think about it. I needed to check with your school to see if they allowed it or not. Which, by the way, I found out yesterday, they do. If you'd had just waited, I was going to let you. Instead of waiting for my answer you took it upon yourself to pierce your own ear. And you hid it from me by wearing that stupid beanie all night!"

He let out a small chuckle. "I couldn't believe you fell for it when I told you my head was cold."

"Make no mistake, young man, I knew there was something suspicious about that bloody hat, but I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Instead, you wake me up at three in the morning, crying about your ear falling off!"

"That's how it feels!"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I swear to God, Jake, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours anymore. Talk to me."

"About what?" He frowned.

"Whatever's going on with you lately," she answered gently.

Jake shook his head, but avoided eye contact. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Right," she sighed. "Course not. Well, in the meantime you're grounded."

"What?!" he shouted.

"Shh." She lightly smacked his shoulder. "You'll wake up your brothers and you heard me just fine. Grounded. No mobile, no telly, no video games."

"For how long?" he grumbled.

She took a deep breath. "Two weeks. You can have your mobile while at school, but it's only to be used in case of an emergency. Don't forgot, I can track your activity."

Jake hopped of the counter. "You're being completely unfair."

Rose scoffed. "No, do you know what's unfair? You going behind my back and lying to me. You're lucky the only things you're taking away from this are a two week grounding and a minor infection in your ear. It could have been a lot worse. Now, go to bed. You have to be up in a few hours for school."

"I have to go with my ear like this?!" he questioned, looking at his red and puffy ear in the mirror. "That's bollocks."

She closed her eyes as Jake stormed past her, moving out of her bedroom and into his. She sent a silent prayer up that he wouldn't wake up ten year old Tony in the process. When a a couple minutes went by and she didn't hear a peep from either boy, she cleaned up her en suite and climbed back into bed. Rose groaned when she looked at her mobile and realised it wasn't even four in the morning and she was now wide awake. Not for the first time, Rose wished her parents were here to help with whatever was going on with fourteen year old, Jake. She was sure her dad would know just what to say to the boy, and if he didn't, Jackie Tyler could surely get through to him! But it was just her. With a sigh she closed her eyes and willed for sleep to come.

* * *

"But why!?"

"Because it's what they want to do."

"Don't they love us anymore?"

John took a deep breath, desperately trying to keep calm. "Of course they love you, Lynda. They love you all, but Uncle Ianto has been asked to go and save this restaurant from closing. Isn't that exciting?"

His oldest, Jenny, crossed her arms. "Yeah, but why so far away?"

"They're going to Cardiff not Antarctica! We'll still see them plenty," he tried explaining not for the first time since breaking the news that their beloved uncles, Jack and Ianto were moving back to Ianto's home of Cardiff for business.

Jenny's twin, and younger by three minutes sister, Clara, narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you say something to them?"

"What?"

"Did you make them angry? Is that why they're moving so far away? Did you make them feel unwelcome?"

He huffed. "Why is this all of a sudden my fault? This is no one's fault! Ianto is originally from Cardiff, he wants to help this restaurant in Cardiff. End of story. They can't live with us for forever."

"But who's going to cook for us and do the shopping?" his youngest, Sarah Jane, asked as she moved from her seat to snuggle in his lap.

"I will."

Clara's eyes widened. " _You're_ going to do the shopping?"

"Do you even know how?" seven year old, Sally, questioned.

John glared at his children. "Yes, I am going to do the shopping, and yes I very much know how. In fact, I am going to go today while you lot are at school so make sure anything you need is on the list. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," his daughters, save Sarah Jane, all grumbled.

"Now, go on and get dressed before you're late for school," he told them, watching his girls file back up the stares. "That includes you, little miss,' he told his youngest before realizing she had fallen back to sleep in his lap. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of his favorite chair and carried his daughter back up to her room. Not for the first time he wished his wife was here to tell him what to do when his daughters got in a strop with him. She would know exactly how to handle the mood swings the twins were prone to. Astrid would have the exact words needed to lift the girls' spirits. But it was just him. Shaking his head, he began the process of helping his daughters get ready for their day.

* * *

"He really pierced his own ear?" Doris Lethbridge-Stewart chuckled between bites.

"He really did," Rose confirmed, stabbing her salad with her fork a bit harder than necessary.

Doris smiled softly. "Oh, I don't mean to laugh, sweetheart, but you have to admit it's a bit funny. Trust me, in a few years time you'll laugh when you think about it."

Rose nodded at her pseudo-grandmother's advice. The Lethbridge-Stewart's had been friends of the Tyler's for years. When Rose's dad, Pete, was looking for a business partner for his new health drink company, it was Doris's husband, Alistair, was the one to step and make the company the success it is today. After her mum and dad passed, Alistair and Doris did their best to check in on Rose and the boys as often as possible. Lunch with Doris was a near weekly occurrence, and one Rose treasured.

"I hope so," she replied. "Tell me though, how's that husband of yours? I feel like I haven't seen 'im in ages!"

"Oh, busy as ever! You know, he wanted me to remind you that anytime you want to come work for Vitex..."

"I know, I know. It's just... Vitex was Dad's dream you know. And nothing makes me happier than seeing it become so successful, but it's not what I want, ya know? And I'd like to think he would be okay with that."

The older woman put down her fork and reached across the table to squeeze Rose's hand. "Of course he would! Both of your parents would be so proud of you, no matter what path you choose."

"Thanks, Doris."

"Now," she clapped her hands, "it's your turn to tell me, are you seeing anyone?"

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. This was a question the older woman asked practically every week. "Same answer as always, no. Honestly, I don't have time, and if I did, who would want to date me?"

"Who would want to date you? You're a young, beautiful woman!"

She laughed. "Yeah, with five boys in her care. No one wants to deal with that."

Doris took a sip of water, before saying, "Trust me, Rose, there are plenty of men out there who are willing to date a woman with children. Perhaps a man who has experience with that himself." Her eyes lit up. "And now that we're on the subject-"

"What have you done?" she asked, looking around the restaurant frantically. A few months before Doris had attempted to set her up by inviting the young man who lives next door to her for lunch without telling Rose. It had been an unmitigated disaster, to say the least.

"Nothing!" she replied defensively before adding a small, "yet." She smiled. "Listen, this one is different. He's an old friend of Alistair's, single father, and positively perfect for you."

"I don't know, Doris."

"Just meet him for dinner. One dinner, mine and Alistair's treat. If you hit it off, great! If not, than you never have to see him again. Hm?"

Rose shook her head, knowing there was no point in arguing with the woman. "And when is this dinner supposed to take place?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Oh ho! I remember Kate at that age and I do not envy you, son," Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart commented with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it," John sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Five daughters and I have no bloody clue what I'm doing."

The older man nodded. "Ah, but you're doing pretty well for yourself. I mean, the girls are healthy and well cared for. That's what really matters."

John gave a small smile. He'd known Alistair since he was a young lad. The Brigadier and his da had been in the service together and though their military careers went in different directions, the pair had remained in close contact. After his parents passed, Alistair became John's biggest support system. He would forever be grateful for the encouragement the older man offered as John started his own career as a doctor in the Royal Navy.

Waving his hand, he said, "Ah, enough about me. How's that wife of yours?"

"Busy as ever with her charities and loving every minute of it. She told me to tell you to come visit her sometime."

"Oh, I will. Busy myself here at the hospital and with Jack and Yan moving, things will get even crazier."

"You know," the older man started, "she also was curious if you were seeing anyone."

John narrowed his eyes. "She was curious, huh? Don't play those games with me, Alistair, I know you're the curious one. But for the record, no. I'm not seeing anyone."

The Brigadier held up his hands in surrender. "You've got me. I just think if maybe you met someone..."

"Then what? All my problems would be solved? I don't have time to date. Look at today, we're having lunch in my office because I couldn't get away. Plus I have five daughters at home. That's enough to scare any woman away."

"Come on," the other man threw down his napkin and gestured to their takeaway cartons. "The food here's not half bad. There are worst places to take a woman. And as for the girls, lots of women wouldn't mind dating a man with kids. Maybe a single mother for instance."

John leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and asked, "What are you on about?"

"There's this young woman," he admitted, "single mum, real beautiful, and sweet as can be. I've known her family for ages and I truly think she would be perfect for you." He looked seriously at John. "I know the idea of dating anyone after Astrid is scary, but remember, I know how you feel. After Fiona, I never thought I could be with anyone else, but then I met Doris and I've never been happier."

"Al..."

"One dinner. That's all I ask," he pleaded.

John closed his eyes. "When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"Uhhh... Hm... Right."

"You okay there, mate?" Rose finally asked, holding back a giggle. She'd been watching the man to her left stare at the shelf of feminine hygiene products for the past five minutes. He was clearly uncomfortable and had no idea what he was supposed to be purchasing. She figured his wife or maybe girlfriend (she noticed the lack of ring on a certain finger) had sent him on a very specific errand and she was curious why he didn't just pick up his mobile to call her.

"Me?" He turned, looking surprised that she was addressing him. "Oh, I'm fine. Dandy. Ta for asking."

She smiled and reached around him to pick up her own personal items. Having a household of boys had cured her from any embarrassment about such things. "You sure about that? You've been standing here glaring for quite awhile now. No shame in asking for help." She winked, surprising herself. She'd always been a bit of a flirt, but hadn't done much since the accident. With the boys taking up all her time and energy, that was the last thing on her mind. Now here she was winking at a clearly older man in the feminine hygiene aisle at the chemist. Not only was he older, he also was far from the type she typically went for. Her dad used to tease her about her "pretty boys" when she was a teenager, but this man with his ice blue eyes, chiseled cheek bones, and slightly too large ears and nose was far from pretty. He was... gorgeous. And that train of thought needed to end right there.

The man's sighs drew her attention back from her wandering thoughts. "Actually, I am a bit confused," he admitted.

"About?" Rose prompted.

"My daughter put on the shopping list that she needed pads and tampons... and something about wings?!"

'May I see the list?"

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his leather jacket and quickly unfolding it for her to see. Rose smiled as she read the small curly handwriting clearly written by a teenager. The girl was pretty clear about what she needed, though she could see for a man who'd never purchased such items, it might be confusing. With a smile, Rose reached over and grabbed what was needed, placing them gently in the the man's trolley.

Looking down at the packages, the man nodded. "So that's what she meant by wings."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry, sorry," she apologised when she saw the man blush, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Not necessary," he grumbled, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. "This is the first time I've been sent on an errand quite like this. But I'm a doctor! This should bot have been so difficult for me."

"Don't worry, Doctor. It can be out secret."

He chuckled. "You have my appreciation. Really, thank you," he added. "Don't suppose there's anything I can help you with?"

She bit her lip and felt her cheeks begin to warm. "I'm okay, but thanks for the offer."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you around." He nodded as he slowly began pushing his trolley in the opposite direction.

Grabbing a tube of antiseptic cream, Rose had a thought. "Actually, Doctor, there is something."

* * *

"Actually, Doctor, there is something."

John stopped in his tracks, desperately trying to ignore the flutter he felt in heart at the sound of the young woman's voice. Young being the operative word. She was gorgeous, to be sure, with her soft curves, round doe eyes, and plump lips just begging to be - nope! That train of thought needed to end right there. She was young, he reminded himself. Far too young for him. Yes, she had flirted with him a bit, but it probably came naturally to her. She was just being kind to the daft bloke who was so far out of his depth trying to buy feminine hygiene products for his daughter. Right.

"What can I do for you?" he turned and asked.

"I need advice about boys," she said in a rush. "And I know you're not exactly a boy, but-"

He scoffed. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. "Oh, god. That's not what I meant! I just mean, you're not a young boy. You're more of, ya know... a man."

"Thanks, I think. Although, I don't think I can be much help with your boyfriend troubles."

"I don't have boyfriend troubles," the young woman assured, "I need advice about my oldest. He's fourteen and-"

"You have a fourteen year old!?" John interrupted.

"Well, I mean, he's technically my cousin, but he's in my care. It's a really complicated.

"Sorry. Go on," he urged. He understood complicated.

She sighed and leaned heavily against her trolley. "It's just. He's had a rough go of things, but he's always been such a good boy. In the past few months though, it's like he's done a complete flip. Suddenly, he's lying and going behind my back, his grades are slipping, he's fighting constantly with his brothers.. I'm at a loss. He insists nothing's wrong, but there has to be. Right? Is this normal for a boy his age?"

John thought for a moment. As on only child and a father to five girls, he truly didn't have much experience with teenage boys, except his own youth. Thinking back to those years, he did have a small rebellious streak, due in part to his very troubled best friend, Harry. "What about his friends?"

"He's always been the type to be friends with everyone," she explained. "He did have this one best mate, Angela was her name, but she moved away last year. As far as I know they still text and whatnot."

"I'd love to tell you that it's just a faze, and it may be. A young boy trying to find himself. But there's always the risk it's something more serious," he told her carefully. "If I were you I would check in with his school, his teachers, see if they've noticed a change in his friends or maybe he's being bullied. And I would just try to keep the lines of communication open with him. Let him know that he can talk to you anytime."

Her eyes took on a far away look. "Yeah."

He ran a hand over his shortly cropped hair. "Sorry I can't be more help."

"No, no. You've been brilliant. Thank you. I feel so silly for not thinking of talking to his school about his behaviour," she said, suddenly looking even younger.

"S'not silly if you've never dealt with something like this," John told her, just as his mobile began ringing He looked at caller ID and shook his head. "Sorry, it's, uh, it's my daughter. I better take this."

The woman smiled brightly, lighting up the whole aisle, in his opinion. "Oh, please take it. I've actually got to head out. But, um, thanks for advice."

"Thank _you_ for the help. You have no idea how grateful I am."


	3. Chapter 2 - Date

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely support this story is receiving. Just to let you all know, depending on my shifting work schedule, there may or may not be an update next week. I'll try my best, but there are only so many hours in the day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

 **Warning: Mild swearing at the end.**

* * *

"Is that what you're planning on wearing?"

Rose turned to see her dear friend, Martha Jones, leaning in the doorway of her bedroom. "Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, smoothing down her black pinstripe trousers and white button up blouse.

"Nothing," her friend responded, "if you're planning on being the server tonight."

She groaned and flopped back on her bed. "Nothing I owned seemed right."

Martha smiled. "I know. That's why I brought you this," she said, pulling a plum coloured chiffon halter-style dress with a razor back into the room with her.

"That's the dress you wore to Tish's work thing a while back, yeah?"

"Yep. And even though you're a personal shopper at one of London's top department stores, I know your wardrobe is abysmal. That's why I brought it for you."

"My wardrobe is not abysmal," she grumbled, heaving herself off the bed and accepting the proffered dress.

The other woman laughed. "It is when it comes to dating."

"I don't date," Rose replied, entering her en-suite so she could change and fix her hair.

"What do you call tonight?" her friend called out.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doris is a family friend and you have no idea how difficult it is to tell that woman no. I'm going tonight in the hopes that in the future she'll leave my love life alone," she answered, opening the door so Martha could help her zip of the dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked lovely. It was a bit tighter up top than it would normally be on her friend, but not in a bad way. She'd already done her makeup, a smokey eye with a glossy lip, but had yet to decide how she wanted to fix her hair. "What do you think?" she questioned, fluffing the strands around her face. "Up or down?"

Martha zipped her up, saying, "With this dress? Up. Now let me ask you this, what if you and this bloke tonight hit it off?"

"We won't."

"But what if you do?"

"We won't," Rose repeated, as she began the careful art of pining up her hair. "Even if we did, it's not just me to think of. I've got the boys to consider and Doris made it sound like he had a child as well. That would be a lot to deal with."

Her friend glared at her reflection in the mirror. "So... what? You plan on being single until the boys are all fully grown? That's not fair to you."

Rose sighed and set down the pins she'd been holding between her lips. "No one said my life would be fair. I made a promise after my parents... I promised that the boys would always come first. I'm not about to break that promise just because I get a little lonely sometimes."

"Rose..."

"Martha, please. I've never had some crazy desire to settle down and get married anyway. I'm fine," she insisted, going back to pinning up her hair.

The other woman shook her head. "If you insist."

"I do."

"But on the off chance you do hit it off with this guy," she continued, "do we need to have a... talk?"

Rose's eyes grew wide. "A talk!?" she screeched. "You mean...? Oh my god, Mar, it's been awhile, but I'm not a bloody virgin!"

Her friend giggled. "Fine, fine."

* * *

"Is that what you're wearing?"

John frowned at the sound of his old friend voice. Lowering the book he was reading to pass the time, he found said friend, Jack, lounging on his bed. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I changed my jumper."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Doc-"

"Don't call me that."

"You can't wear a jumper, jeans, and your old leather jack on a first date."

John snorted. "It's not a first date, Jack. It's not even a date. It's dinner with some woman."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Jack asked with a cheeky wink.

"Jack."

The other man chuckled. "All I'm saying is you could at least make an effort here. Would it kill you to dress a little nicer?"

Arguing would be pointless, he knew. Once Jack Harkness got his mind set on something, he could be persistently annoying until he got his way. Must be where the girls learned it from. "Fine," he sighed, heaving himself out of the armchair he had near the fireplace in his room. "What do you have in mind?"

"Ha ha!" Clapping with glee, Jack practically flew off the bed and to John's closet. Opening the doors, he immediately pulled out a sky blue button down, and charcoal grey trousers.

"That was quick," he mused.

"Not something I hear often," Jack teased.

"Stop it. And don't try to tell me you and Ianto weren't in here earlier going through my clothes."

"Guilty as charged. We just want you to look nice for your not-date and you're terrible at picking out clothes."

John huffed as he entered his en-suite to change. "I am not terrible at picking out clothes," he called out.

"Yes, you are," Jack replied, sounding like he was standing right in front of the closed door. "It's not your fault, really. You spent so many years wearing a uniform, it's no wonder that your idea of dressing up is changing your jumper."

He hated to admit it, but Jack was right. The charcoal trousers and button down shirt did make for a nicer picture than his previous ensemble. He'd meant it when he'd said that he didn't consider this a real date, but he didn't want to make a bad impression on Alistair's friend. It wasn't that he was completely adverse to dating again, if he met the right woman, but right now he just couldn't see it working. He was as busy as ever at the clinic and with Jack and Ianto moving to Cardiff the girls were going to need him around even more at home. When would he have the time to date? And really who would want to be with a grumpy old sod like himself? He didn't even have the looks going for him, though Astrid never seemed to mind his large nose and ears. He ran a hand over his shortly cropped hair. His wife had always preferred his hair on the shorter side, which worked just fine with his career in the Royal Navy, but he had to admit that he'd personally never minded the few times he'd grown it out a bit. Maybe he should try it again.

A pounding on the door startled him from his thoughts. "What?" he bit out, swinging the door open.

"Just makin' sure you were still breathing," Jack quipped.

"Here I am. Alive and well."

"Just the way I like 'em."

John crossed his arms. "Is your husband aware of how often you flirt with other people?"

Jack smirked. "You've known me how long and you're honestly asking me that question? The answer is, obviously, yes. And it doesn't bother him one bit. In fact, he kinda likes it."

"The pair of ya." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Made for each other. It uh... It won't be the same around here without you two."

"It's not forever," his friend assured. "Just until Yan can get the restaurant back on it's feet. Then we'll be back. We'll miss you lot too much to stay away for good, though Ianto is looking forward to spending some time with his sister."

"Mmm. I know the girls are looking forward to spending tonight with you both before you leave," he said.

"Likewise. And with that, feel free to stay out as late as you'd like!"

"There we go." John slumped back into his armchair. "I'll be home by bedtime for the girls."

The other man merely sat across from him on the bed and smiled. "Well, just in case plans change, I've left you a little something in your wallet."

Scooping the leather wallet off his dresser, John opened the side pocket with a grimace. "I'm not going to need it," he stated firmly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Keep it. Just in case."

* * *

"Alright, is everyone paying attention?" Receiving several nods and a few mumbled confirmations, Rose continued, "I should be back from my dinner by the time you lot need to be in bed, but on the off chance I'm not, I expect you all to be on your best behavior and not give Martha any hassles, yeah? Jake," she turned to the eldest boy, "your grounding still stands and Martha knows it. Don't think you can pull one past her. Also, I want her to take a look at your ear. Make sure it heals properly."

"Whatever," the teenager grumbled.

"Am I still allowed to play video games?" a young voice chimed in.

Rose looked at her ten year old brother who looked so much like their father it almost hurt. Currently he was looking at Jake with confusion. For years Tony had been Jake's shadow, and Jake allowed it, but recently the older boy's behaviour had caused a rift between them. She smiled at her biological brother. "Yes, Tony, but not all night. When Martha tells you enough, that means enough." Moving on, she looked the next boy in her care. "Rory? Will you be okay?"

The eight year old nodded. "Yes, I got a new book today at the library all about Roman Empire!"

"Don't you already know everything about the Romans already?" Jake huffed.

"So? I haven't read this book before," Rory argued.

"That's not the point."

"I don't care."

"Oi!" Rose called out. "Jake, leave Rory alone, will ya? Let him read his book in peace." Sighing, she picked up her purse and looked at her friend. "Well, should be a fun night for you. I just called in an order for pizza, so it should be here soon. Craig will keep his hearing aides in, so no worries there." She knelt down to face the five year old clutching her leg. "Remember, Martha doesn't sign well."

Martha chuckled. "Hey, I'm getting better! We'll be fine, Rose. Even if he takes it out, the boys can all help me."

Rose made a face. "I suppose. Oh! Before I forget, there's some leftover chicken in the fridge from last night just in case you can't get Jamie to eat the pizza. He's been really weird about food lately and he might not want to eat at all for you."

"He'll be okay, Rose."

"Right, so I've already texted you the name of the restaurant I'm going to and I'll have my mobile on so call me if you need anything!"

"Oh my god, will you just leave already!?" Jake crowed from his place on the sofa.

Rose was ready to snap a reply, but Martha's giggles stopped her. "I hate to agree with the delinquent, but if you don't leave now you're going to be late."

"Fine," she muttered, moving about the room to kiss each boy goodbye. "Be good for, Martha! Love you!"

* * *

"Now, girls, I want you to pay strict attention," John started, looking at his five daughters firmly. "I know you're all very excited to spend this evening with your uncles, but that does not give you cart blanche to act like wild apes. Clara and Jenny, don't forget that you both have book reports due on Monday. I know you have all weekend, but I at least want them started tonight," he told his older two. "Lynda, if I remember correctly tonight if your night for the dishes. Please don't try to convince Jack or Yan to do it for you. It's your responsibility."

"Yes, Da," his eleven year old responded quietly.

He nodded and moved on to his seven year old. "Sally, love, none of your documentaries tonight, okay?"

The young girl pouted. "But, Da-"

"No buts, angel. The one you watched last night gave Sarah Jane nightmares."

"Fine."

"What about me, Daddy?" a little voice asked.

John smiled at his youngest. "You need to be an extra good girl for your uncles. No trying to sneak off like last time."

She saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"All set?" he asked Jack after hugging each of his girls goodbye.

The other man nodded. "Yep! Yan's already got the spag bol started so the girls won't starve to death and after that I think we'll play some board games."

John narrowed his eyes. "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Will you just go and let me spoil my nieces?"

"Fine, just try to keep everyone in one piece okay?"

"One time! Jenny broke her arm one time while in my care and I'll never hear the end of it."

He smirked. "Nope. Bye, girls! Love you!"

* * *

Making her way up to the restaurant, only two minutes late (that was acceptable, right?), Rose was already cursing Martha for convincing her to wear the black kitten heels as opposed to the flats she'd originally planned on. While she loved the look they gave her, Rose had always stuck with more sensible footwear. Working on your feet all day would do that to a girl. At least she was finally at her destination and would be able to sit for awhile. If the tablecloth was long enough, she might even be able to slip the shoes off for a bit.

Per Doris's instructions, Rose gave Alistair's name to the maitre'd, following him to her assigned table where, yes, the man told her, her "date" was waiting. She attempted to wipe her clammy palms against her dress as she walked through the restaurant, holding her breath any time they passed a table with a lone man. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, she meant it when she'd told Martha that nothing was going to happen, but she was still meeting a friend of Doris and Alistair and she wanted to make a good impression. She bit her bottom lip when the maitre'd stopped and gestured to a table on her right. Rose's eyes grew wide when she took in the form sitting there waiting. There before her was the very man she'd met earlier that day. The very man she'd flirted with while helping him pick out feminine hygiene products at the chemist. Oh god, Martha and Donna would flip when she tells them. It took exactly five second after he turned to greet her before he, too, recognised who she was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm here for a date. What are you doing here?" she countered.

He raised an eyebrow. "You know the Lethbridge-Stewarts?"

"Well, yeah. You do too obviously," she pointed out, unsure of why she was suddenly feeling so defensive.

The maitre'd cleared his throat and asked, "Is everything all right, miss?"

Rose nodded. "Ta." Sitting in the chair that had been pulled out for her, she smiled as the man made sure she was comfortable before making his exit. "So..." she drew out.

"So," her dinner partner repeated.

"Great conversationalists, we are. I can see why Alistair and Doris thought we'd be a good match," she quipped.

Surprising her completely, her date threw his head back and laughed. "Quite right. Doctor John Smith," he introduced, holding out a hand.

"Rose Tyler," she said, taking his outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I apologise for my behaviour. I was just surprised to see you again."

"Same here," she responded picking up her water glass. "So, Doris said you have a child?"

He shifted in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable by the question. "I do. More than one. Five, actually. All girls."

Rose choked on the water she was sipping. "Five daughters? Seriously? What were Doris and Alistair thinking?!"

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... I have five boys."

Doctor Smith's eyes roamed over her and she felt herself begin to blush. " _You_ have five boys?" he asked pointedly.

She shrugged. "Sort of a long story."

He smiled kindly. "I'm not going anywhere. Alistair promised me a free meal."

"Too right," she giggled. "Listen, before we go any farther, I need to be truthful. I'm just here as a favour to Doris. I'm really not interested in dating or being in a relationship. My life is way too chaotic for that."

"Well, that's sort of perfect because I feel the same way. So, I tell ya what, why don't we just enjoy tonight? Two parents enjoying a free meal away from the kids for the evening."

"Sounds," she searched for the right word, "sort of perfect actually."

He nodded. "Good. Now, I believe you were about to tell me more about you and your boys."

Rose took another sip of water before beginning her tale. "For most of my life I was an only child. Mum and Dad tried for more kids after me, but it just never seemed to happen... At least not until I was fifteen and mum discovered she was pregnant. By the time I was sixteen I had a brand new baby brother, Tony, and I thought our family was complete."

"Until," he prompted.

"Until a couple years later. My dad was pretty estranged from what little family he had, but one night he got a phone call. His sister got herself into quite a bit of trouble and her two little boys had no where to go. I'll never forget it," she said wistfully, thinking back to that time, "the way my parents communicated without even talking. They just looked at each other and they knew, I knew, those little boys were coming to stay. Jake was seven and Rory was one when my parents officially adopted them. And suddenly, it's like they found their calling, ya know? I mean, they couldn't have done anything like that when I was a kid. We lived on a council estate. Dad went from job to job, while Mum did hair, but then Dad's Vitex business took off."

"Hold on a second," Doctor Smith interrupted. "Did you say Vitex? But that's Alistair's company... Rose Tyler. You're Pete Tyler's daughter!"

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You knew my dad?"

He cocked his head. "I only met him once. I had lunch with him and Alistair. He was very kind. Spoke very highly of his eldest daughter."

Her heart swelled. It wasn't often she met people anymore who knew her mum or dad and hearing that her dad spoke of her to this man... It almost felt like she had her parents back. Just for a second. "Thank you for saying that."

He nodded. "Please, continue with your story."

"Well, after we moved into a bigger flat in a better area, my parents wanted to continue adopting. So Craig and then eventually Jamie joined our family. And everything seemed to be perfect."

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Knowingly.

At that exact moment their waiter came to take their orders, quickly scanning the menu, Rose picked the first thing that looked appetizing, roasted lemon chicken and chips. After the waiter went to place their orders, Rose continued her tale. "Car accident. Hit and run."

"I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath. "It's been rough, but we're doing okay. But what about you? Five girls, single dad. Must not be easy."

He chuckled. "Not in the slightest, but two very good friends have helped me enormously since my late wife passed."

"What happened?" Rose echoed his question, listening in rapt attention as Doctor Smith shared his story with her. How he fell in love with a girl originally from Australia. How they got married and had twin girls right away. She listened as he told her about his life in the Royal Navy and how, despite her best efforts, his wife hated living in Devonport. He told her how she eventually moved back to London and he got to spend weekends and holidays with his wife and daughters. Then he very softly told her about his wife getting sick, how she played it off as nothing more than a silly cold she couldn't quite kick. Rose's heart broke as he told her about receiving a phone call from Royal Hope Hospital, informing him of the severity of her illness and how he barely made it in time to say goodbye. He ended with his compassionate discharge from the Royal Navy.

"Blimey, I'm... I'm so sorry. Tell you what," she signaled for their waiter, "I think we both deserve a glass of wine."

* * *

John threw his head back in laughter as his dinner partner finished her story of a recent client she encountered at her job as a personal shopper for a large department store. For the past two hours they'd been swapping stories from their professions, him with the odd patients he attends to at the small clinic he works at, and her with the eccentric men and women she comes across wanting her help picking out clothes. They hadn't voiced it, but after sharing the tragedies of their recent pasts, they both seemed to shy away from any topics that had to do with their respective kids or home life. Which was perfectly fine with him. He loved his daughters dearly, more than anything in the world, but sometimes it was nice to set it all aside and be a grown up. It wasn't that he never conversed with other adults, he did all the time, but not like this. 'Not with a woman,' his traitorous mind thought.

It was a bit of a shame that nothing was going to come from this not-date because being with Rose was just... easy. Recently Jack had been encouraging him to get back into the dating scene, but nothing frightened John more. How did one date nowadays? Dating and flirting was a young man's game, and he was certainly not a young man. Rose, however, Rose was most certainly a young, beautiful woman. Far too beautiful for him. Of course, there was a time he'd said the same thing about Astrid, but back then he had the cockiness of youth on his side. Now he was an old man who knew exactly how daft and tired he looked.

"You still there?"

He blinked in surprise. How long had it been since she ended her story? How long had they been standing in silence outside the restaurant? "Me? Of course."

She smiled. "Yeah? You seemed to disappear for a minute."

"Sorry. I suppose I was just thinkin' is all. This has been nice."

"It has," Rose readily agreed. "It's hard getting out, ya know? I have couple of good friends, but they're the only ones I can really trust with the boys. Besides my lunches with Doris, I don't get out as much as I like."

He nodded. "I know exactly how you feel," he told her as a sudden buzzing sound filled the air.

Pulling out her mobile, Rose mouthed an apology before discreetly answering. "Hello?... What? No, they should be fine, I just changed the batteries. Tony, put Martha on the phone... Well, then why are you calling me?... Is Craig okay?... Then just leave them be, Tony, I'll check them when I get home... Soon. Okay. Love you!"

"It was fun while it lasted," John commented, seeing the exhausted look on her face as she ended the call.

"What's that?"

He smirked. "Ignoring real life. Everything okay at home?"

"Yeah. Tony tends to be a mother hen and is worrying over nothing." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I should probably be heading home. I'd told Martha I would try to be back early enough to help with bedtime."

Despite the fact that he wasn't quite ready for the ending to end, John was in the same boat. "Where did you park?" he asked, hoping he could at least escort her to her vehicle.

"Oh, I walked. I'm just about fifteen minutes that way." She pointed down the street.

He eyed the heels she was sporting. "In those shoes?"

"Not my smartest choice," she conceded.

"I brought my bike, but I have an extra helmet. Let me give you a ride home."

"Thanks, but I'm okay. Nice night for a walk."

"Looks like rain."

She smirked. "It's London. It always looks like rain."

John had to smile at her cheek. Suddenly he was hit with the distinct awareness that he did not want this to be a one off. There was something about this woman with her bright blonde hair, her sweet East End accent, and a grin that could light the darkest of nights that left him intrigued and wanting more. Just as he was working up the courage to tell her this fact, or perhaps a less starry-eyed version of it, a young man abruptly knocked into Rose, sprawling her across the pavement before John could even blink.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. I'm so sorry! Bloody hell, I'm so sorry," the young, scrawny man exclaimed, fumbling to help Rose to her feet.

"Alright there, Junior," John swooped in to help Rose, "I think you should just leave the lady be."

"Ow," Rose cried as she leaned her weight on her right foot. Instinctively, John wrapped an arm around her waste, encouraging her to rest her weight on him.

The other man paled considerably. "Oh my god, you're hurt. I hurt you! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My girlfriend, Ursula, just called and her parents arrived a day earlier than they said and I was just picking up a ring because I planned on purposing and I-"

"Oi!" she cut him off. "Take a breath there, mate. Collect yourself and head home to your girlfriend."

He shook his head frantically. "But you're hurt! I've got to pay you o-or something. I mean _something_!"

"S'nothing. Go on. And good luck."

"Y-you're sure?"

She smiled. "Yes! Go!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He rushed forward and shook her hand enthusiastically before turning and running off. Of course, not before he tripped over his own feet.

"Poor bloke's going to be lucky if he makes it home without falling and cracking his head open," John commented, as Rose shifted out of his grasp, testing her foot.

She visibly winced in pain. "Shit, that hurts."

John knelt down on one knee to get a better look at her ankle. "Starting to swell a bit," he murmured. "Come on then. My clinic isn't too far. Let's get this looked at and taken care of."

"My fist inclination is to disagree and tell you I'll be fine, but this is really starting to fucking hurt," she grumbled as he once again looped his arm around her waste and helped her hobble over to his bike.

"You know," he stared as he helped her onto the bike, "if you wanted to spend more time with me, you didn't have to go and injure yourself."

Rose's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink which she quickly hid with the helmet he handed her. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Tests

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay. Life has been extra rough. But I'm still here! Special thanks to those of you on tumblr who helped me with a few terms needed for this chapter ;)**

 **Warning: Minor swearing in this chapter because Jack is Jack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

"You're lucky. It's just a sprain."

"Doesn't feel lucky," Rose grumbled as John eased the ice pack off her ankle.

He smirked. "I offered you something stronger than paracetamol," he reminded her.

"Can't," she sucked in a breath as he gingerly picked up her ankle so he could begin wrapping it. "Painkillers make me sick." She bit her lip as John's hands trailed over her foot. To an outside observer she probably looked as if she was reacting from the pain, in truth, though her ankle was killing her, she was reacting to his touch. Blimey, it had been so long since she'd been this close to a man, let alone touched by one. She was curious if he knew what kind of affect he was having on her. She prayed he didn't, otherwise she would be properly mortified. Especially after they mutually agreed at the restaurant that they weren't interested in being anything more than friends. She'd meant it, at the time, but that was before they spent an evening sharing the ups and downs of their respective life experiences. And, bloody hell, he's tall, and he's strong, and very... Northern. He came off as very intense, but the more time she spent with him the more she realised how very warm and charming he was. Not to mention-

"Rose?" John's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you feeling okay? You're looking a little flushed. A minor fever is normal if you're in that much pain."

Feeling her face heat up even more, Rose quietly answered, "Fine. I'm fine. Actually, I think the paracetamol is starting to kick in."

He nodded. "Good. That's good."

"So, good?"

The corner of John's mouth quirked. "Mhm. Tell me, do you run?" he asked, his nimble hands trailing up her right calf.

"W-what?" she sputtered, desperately trying to ignore how wonderful delightfully dexterous his fingers felt as the massaged the muscle just over her injury.

"Run. Do you run?"

"Just after children," she giggled nervously. "I, uh, I used to be a gymnast. I mean, it's been ages, but I've tried to keep up with stretches and whatnot."

John's icey blue eyes narrowed at her. "Gymnastics, huh?"

The look he gave her, Rose couldn't even find a word to describe it. How long had it been since someone had looked at her like that? No, scratch that, had anyone _ever_ looked at her like that? A look filled with pure lust? She had to be mistaken. He couldn't possibly want that with her. It simply couldn't be.

"I wanted to dance," she told, attempting to remain in the moment and not in her head overthinking things, "but it cost too much. Gymnastics was offered for free to the council kids. What about you? Do you... dance?" she asked with an inquisitive and uncharacteristic boldness.

"I'm more of a runner," he said, his voice taking on a whole new tone.

Rose sucked in a breath, and though it pained her both physically and intimately, she pulled her leg from his grasp and sat up on the examining table. Now that she was eye level with him, she could really appreciate the effect she was having on him. His pupils were dilated and she was almost positive that if her gaze were to fall lower, she would see another physical response. Confident that she was no longer alone in her feelings, she decided to test the waters.

"It's getting late."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "No."

"What would you like, Rose?" he asked with distinct care.

"I don't know," she replied, no louder than a whisper. "But I do know that I'm not ready for this night to be over."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Doesn't have to be." Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers. "This okay?" She nodded, prompting him to continue. "Care to go further?" he asked, trailing kisses across her jaw.

Her eyes fluttered closed. "Fine by me," she exhaled, moving her neck so his lips could find hers yet again. Immediately she melted into the kiss, but after several moments her thoughts began running rampant. What were they doing? What was she doing? Mucking things up that's what. Pulling away suddenly, she a muttered a quiet, "Sorry," as she covered her face with her hands.

"Rose?"

"I'm just," she dropped her hands into her lap, "I'm not any good at this."

"I beg to differ," he replied with a cheeky grin.

She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and it worked to an extent when she felt her own smile begin to form. But quickly her anxieties returned. "I don't mean that, I mean..." She sighed. "What are we even doing?"

"Snogging?" he answered slowly.

"And is that it? I- I meant what I said at the restaurant, John, but that was before-"

He cut in. "Before we spent time together."

She nodded. "Exactly. And I like you, but that scares me because we both have a lot of baggage. I haven't done anything like this in a long time and the last time I did I was really bad at it!"

"I'm not exactly a Casanova myself over here."

Rose bit her lip. "Could've fooled me."

"You're not the only one feeling a bit frightened, ya know?" he pointed out. "But I like you too, Rose, and I don't want to lose whatever it is that's going on between us."

"Neither do I."

John smiled. "So where does that leave us?"

"I would like to be friends. And..."

"And?"

"And maybe more?"

* * *

 _Two Months Later..._

"What's up, Doc?"

"You know, Jack, that stopped being funny years ago," John replied dryly into his mobile.

He heard the man chuckle. "Did you ever find it funny?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Didn't think so. So, missing me desperately?" Jack asked .

John snorted. "Me? Not so much. The girls sure do though. No account for taste I guess."

"Ha. Ha. I miss my girls too. Yan and I both do. Don't get me wrong, Cardiff is nice and all, but I'm not sure if we could stay here long term."

"Well, you'll hear no complaints from my household. The girls ask when you two coming back practically every day."

"Glad to know we haven't been forgotten," Jack commented. "Now tell me the reason for your call. I mean, no offense, Doc, but you rarely call me in the morning for a social chat."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, John heaved a heavy sigh. He'd been debating making this phone call for weeks now, chickening out every day. If there was anyone who could give him advice, or at least shed a little light on this situation he currently found himself in, it would be his old friend Jack. That being said, if there was anyone who would tease him mercilessly for being in said situation in the first place, it would be his old friend Jack. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. "I, uh, I sort of needed your advice about something."

"You," the other man emphasized, "need my advice? Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, not really your advice. More your opinion. Thoughts maybe?" he stammered.

There was a shuffling on the other end before Jack finally said, "Sorry, I just needed to get comfortable. Go on, then. Tell me what you don't really need my advice, more my opinion or thoughts on."

John grimaced. He could practically hear Jack's cheeky grin. "Do you think you could just dial back on being so you, and just let me get through this with a bit of my dignity?"

"I'll do my best."

"Right, well, the thing is," he gave a small cough, "do you remember that date I went on a couple months ago?"

"You mean the not-date? Sure, I remember. I also remember you coming back a lot later than you said you would and you decidedly staying tightlipped about it."

"Yes, that's what I mean. That night, Rose and I-"

"Rose?"

John sighed. "Yes, her name is Rose. Rose and I got on quite well."

"Did you now?" Jack asked excitedly. "And just how well did you two crazy kids get on?"

"You know what, never mind."

"Hey, hey, hey, now! I'm sorry! I'll stop. I swear," he tacked on when John stayed stubbornly silent.

John shook his head. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? This was a young man's game and he was hardly a young man. "I don't know what to do, Jack. I may act confident when I'm around her, but I'm in over my head!"

"Whoa I know it's been awhile since you've dated anyone, but you'll figure it out. You did with Astrid."

"I was a different man back then and Rose and I aren't exactly dating."

Jack paused before further inquiring, "What are you doing then?"

"Well, we're friends," he answered quickly.

"Just friends?"

John sucked in a breath and repeated Rose's words, "And, you know, maybe a bit more."

"Jonathan Ulysses Smith, you're in a friends-with-benefits relationship! Good for you, mate!" Jack exclaimed like a proud father. Never in his wildest imaginings did he picture John in that kind of situation.

"Friends-with-benefits? That sounds so..." John searched for the right word, "... childish."

His friend chuckled. "I really don't know if there's any better terms. I had a friend in my younger days from Delhi who called me his Chuddy buddy. I've also been called or used the terms, bed buddy, booty caller, sex friend, or my personal favourite, fuck buddy."

"Jack!"

"Oh, come on. You're a single man, John. There's nothing wrong what you and Rose are doing, you are both consenting adults, so stop feeling guilty."

He shook his head. "I don't feel guilty," he mumbled.

"You don't?" Jack inquired.

"No. Well, not for the reason you think." John took a deep breath as he thought back on the past couple of months and the relationship of sorts that they had embarked on after the night of their "not a date" date and what happened between them at his clinic. After they'd recovered from their fast and heated coupling, he expected awkwardness to set in, he was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. Instead, they both burst into a fit of giggles at the absurdity of what just took place. "I'm so glad I met you," she told him sweetly through their laughter. He couldn't help but agree.

Jack cleared his throat, pulling John back to the present. "You've got to explain this to me, Doc, cause I'm kind of confused."

"After that first night, Rose and I agreed to keep our relationship as just friends, plus a little more," he added. "We both lead very busy lives. She has her boys, I have the girls, it made sense. I mean, it's not like we even meet up constantly. I've only seen her in person twice since our first meeting, but we talk on the phone constantly. And, Jack, our conversations... It's like nothing I've experienced before. She's so bright, brilliant really, and she doesn't even realise it. She has this way of just knowing exactly what to say to me if I'm being my typical grumpy self. Just talking to her over the phone makes my day better."

"You sound like a man in love. That's it, isn't it? You feel guilty because you're actually falling for this girl and you two agreed to just be friends."

He knew Jack would figure it out eventually. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose the friendship we're building, but I don't want to continue ignoring what I'm feeling for her. I want more for us. I need you to tell me what to do. You have more experience with this type of thing than I do."

The other man chuckled. "I don't know what to tell ya, buddy, expect maybe be honest with her. See how she's feeling. If your conversations are as great as you're making them sound, she's probably feeling the same way."

"But what if she's not?"

"But what if she is and you don't say anything? You could miss out on the best thing to ever happen to you," Jack mused.

John snorted. "Meeting Astrid was the best thing to ever happen to me. My kids are the best thing to ever happen to me. What right do I have to more?"

"You have every right, John. Every right."

* * *

Rose took a deep cleansing breath. She could do this. It was probably nothing. That's what she thought. For the past week, she had spent every morning (and occasionally afternoon and evening) trying her hardest not to vomit every five seconds. At first she assumed it was a little stomach bug. All five of the boys had spent the last few weeks suffering from various flu bugs, and though none of them had complained of nausea, she just assumed she'd caught something from them. But now she had a feeling that wasn't the case and made an appointment to see Martha. When her friend asked her when her last menstrual cycle was, Rose felt her stomach drop. That was exactly what she had purposefully avoided thinking about. Reluctantly, Rose counted back and gave an answer that was not ideal. With pursed lips, Martha did a quick blood test, and before she knew it, was back in the examining room with the results.

"You're positive?"

"Yep. And so are you."

"Not funny," Rose groaned, covering her face with her hands. This was not was not what she was hoping to hear.

Wheeling a chair over, Martha took a seat opposite from Rose. "I wasn't trying to be. Now, do you want to tell me how this happened?" she asked.

Rose glared at her friend. "Seriously?"

"Fine, I know _how_ it happened," she conceded, "but by who? And when? You can't blame me for being shocked that you're in this predicament."

"Remember that blind date I went on last month?"

Martha's eyes widened. "You mean the date that wasn't a date with that doctor bloke? Is that why you got home so late? I thought you told me it was because of the rain?!"

"It was because of the rain. Sort of." She gave a heavy sigh. "We got along brilliantly, and one thing lead to another and- Well, you can figure out what happened."

"Have you seen him since?"

Rose nodded. "A couple times. Our schedules are busy though. We text a bit. And sometimes after the kids are in bed we'll call each other. And just talk. It's nice," she said wistfully. "I really like him, Mar."

Her friend eyed her carefully. "You do, don't you," she said as a statement rather than a question. "So, this doesn't have to be a bad thing. The baby," she clarified.

"But we agreed that we couldn't be in a relationship! We're friends, with a bit more. How are we supposed to make this work? I have the boys. He has five daughters! Five! And now we're somehow going to add another kid to the mix when we're not even dating?"

"You don't have do this, Rose. There are options-"

"Don't," she cut her off. She couldn't let her continue. Though she was bloody terrified of what was to come from having a baby, she couldn't even contemplate _not_ having this baby. She just couldn't. "There are no other options."

Reaching out, Martha took Rose's hands in hers. "You need to talk to him. This is something you should discuss together. If you'd like, I can be there with you. Help mediate if you think it's needed."

"No, no. I, uh, I can do it on my own. It's just... What if after I tell him, he wants nothing to do with me?"

"Listen, I don't know this guy from Adam, but you do. He was good enough for Doris and Alistair to set you up with him. You liked him enough to have sex with him, and that's just something you don't do, Rose. He's seems like a devoted father to his girls. That all has to count for something, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed softly.

Martha gave a small smile. "Talk to him. Soon."

* * *

John frowned, gripping his steering wheel tightly. After seeing the girls off to school that morning he'd had a somewhat successful conversation with Jack. He at least felt more comfortable with the idea of broaching the subject of turning their relationship into something more with Rose. He'd even texted her and asked when and if she had any time to meet up. As far as he was aware, she had responded yet, but he wasn't worried. He knew mornings were just as busy for her as they were for him. After that he headed to his surgery and had just finished with his first patient of the day when he got a phone call from the school. Apparently he was needed in the office as soon as possible. Come to find out his sweet Jenny had, in the school's opinion, attacked another student. In his opinion the term attack seemed a bit harsh for a simple punch to a boy's nose. When questioned why she hit the lad, his daughter shrugged and claimed he deserved it, but not to worry, it won't happen again. In lieu of her refusal to apologise or explain why exactly she "attacked" the boy in the first place, Jenny had been suspended for the next two days. Now John was in a race to drop Jenny off and get back to the clinic before his next patient arrived.

"Why are we headed home?" his daughter asked from the passenger seat as they turned onto a familiar street. "I thought you had to get bad to work."

"I do and we're not. Headed home, that is. I'm dropping you off at Harriet's," he informed her, already prepared for her protests. Harriet Jones was their next door neighbour. Nice woman, former MP, who now stays home and takes care of her elderly, ailing mother. She had babysat for the family in a pinch on the rare occasion no one else was available.

As expected, Jenny groaned and immediately began complaining. "Why, Da? Can't I just go to the clinic with you?"

John rolled his eyes. "And sit there all day for two days? I think not."

"Then let me stay home! I'm old enough to be home alone, ya know."

"You are old enough, but I'm not comfortable with you being all by yourself for the entire day. Not to mention," he added before she could protest, "that you're technically in trouble. Your reward for going after another student should not be to get to spend two days home alone watching telly and vegging out."

Jenny crossed her arms and gave him a glare that rivaled her mother's any day. "I shouldn't be punished in the first place! The git deserved a lot worse than a broken nose."

"Well, if you would tell me why, I might be inclined to agree with you.

"He was making fun of Clara and Nina for holding hands during assembly, calling them all sorts of horrid things. But it wasn't like that! They're just friends. Friends can hold hands and it not mean anything romantic."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, I told him if he didn't stop I was going to punch him. He didn't believe me apparently. After it was all said and done I told him if he said another word to Clara or Nina again he would end up with a lot worse than a bloody nose. He swore he would leave them alone. End of story. It would have been fine if some stupid tattlers hadn't gone and told on me." She turned to smile at him. "You can't be mad at me for defending my sister, can you?"

John clenched his eyes shut as he pulled up in front of their neighbour's house. It was moments like this that he missed Astrid the most. She would know precisely what to say to make this right. Turning the radio off, he turned to his daughter. "Jenny," he sighed. "Listen, I can appreciate the fact that you were defending your sister and her friend, but that does't mean I'm pleased about your choice to use violence. You should have gone to find a teacher and reported just what that boy was saying about Clara and Nina. What he was doing is harassment and he deserves to be rightly punished for it. And not by you breaking his nose," he added.

"But, Da-"

"No buts! I'll call the school later to discuss the harassment. From now on you let me handle it, understood?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes, Da." A ding echoed through the car. "Who keeps texting you?"

John blinked. He had an idea of who was probably texting him, but he wasn't inclined to share with his nosy daughter. He gave her a shrug. "Dunno. Probably Jack."

"I don't think so," Jenny denied. "Uncle Jack knows how much you hate him texting you nonsense and your phone has gone off two times since we've been in the car."

"Has it? Probably Joan telling me to get back to the clinic."

She snorted. "Not likely. Joan 'abhors such an informal form of communication,'" Jenny said in a mock posh accent, sounding strikingly similar to the prim and proper nurse who worked in John's clinic.

"I don't know who it is, Jenny, but I really do need to get back to work," he said, not unkindly.

"Is it a woman?"

"Sorry?"

"A woman," she repeated. "We've noticed, you know. Not all of us, obviously, but Clara and I, we've noticed. You get lots of texts, and when you read them you smile. Like really smile. And you've just seemed happier lately. Are you dating someone, Da? You can tell me."

John took a deep breath. He really wasn't prepared to answer that question. Especially since he hadn't spoken to Rose yet about furthering their relationship. "Jenny, love, I promise, the moment I have news to share about dating someone, I'll tell you."

"Kay," she responded quietly. "Just promise it won't be Joan."

"Joan?" Why would it be Joan? She's just my nurse."

"Because she fancies you. Everybody can tell."

He scowled. Joan fancied him? How did he not know this? It wasn't like he didn't care about the woman who had worked for him for the past three years, he did, he just didn't feel that way about her. If Jenny was correct, he would need to tread carefully with how he acted towards her. "Joan is a nice woman, but I have no intention of dating her, yeah? No go on. I can see Harriet peeking her head through the curtains waiting for you to come up." He nodded to their neighbour's front window.

Jenny once again groaned. "Da, all she wants to do all day is watch politics and talk about how she could have been Prime Minister if she really wanted."

John smiled. "You don't know. In another universe she might have been. Now go on, I'm late for my next patient."

"Ugh. Fine." With a kiss to his cheek, Jenny exited the car and stomped her way up the drive to Harriet Jones. In his rush to get back to work, John completely forgot to check the texts on his mobile.

* * *

Rose chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she made her way to John's clinic. When she finished her appointment with Martha, Rose left the hospital and saw that John had texted, asking when she was free to meet up and have a talk. It both pleased and terrified her. Pleased because it gave her an excuse to see him, terrified because he said he wanted to talk. In her experience that never meant anything good. What if he wanted to call off their... she struggled for the right term... arrangement? What if he decided she was far too young and not good enough for him? What would she do then? If he told her that, could she still tell him about the baby? Would he even want anything to do with the baby? She wasn't sure. She went ahead and texted him that she would love to meet up and was today good for him? She quickly sent a second text informing him that she had something to discuss with him as well, that way she wouldn't be completely springing her news on him. After several minutes and no response, Rose texted him a third time letting him know she would swing by his clinic around the time he normally takes his lunch. She realised that she probably sounded needy with how many texts she sent him with no response given from him, but she was so anxious about his reaction to her pregnancy, she couldn't wait for him to respond.

She took a deep breath as she finally arrived at the clinic. The last time she had been here had been that fateful first night together and she hadn't taken the time to observe her surroundings. Now that she could see the surgery in the late of day, she took in how pleasant and welcoming it seemed. Trying to embrace the feeling, she opened the door and made her way inside to the front desk where a stern looking, but pretty, woman sat.

"May I help you?" the woman, whose name plate read Joan Redfern, asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Joh- I mean, Dr. Smith," Rose replied.

"And do you have an appointment?"

"N-no, but I-"

"Unfortunately Dr. Smith is unable to accept any walk-in appointments today as he is completely booked. If you can wait until another time I would be more than happy to schedule you an appointment for another day, or recommend another surgery that could perhaps fit you in. If you have a medical emergency I would be more than happy to dial 999 for you or direct you to the nearest A&E," Joan finished with a small, somewhat generic smile.

Rose shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine, really. I'm not here for an appointment, I'm a friend of Dr. Smith's. He should be taking his lunch break soon, yeah?"

Joan's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Dr. Smith took a break earlier this morning so today he will be working through his normal lunch hour. Would you like me to take a message?"

"Um..." Rose looked around the waiting area. For apparently being booked for the whole day, there was only one other elderly woman in the waiting room. "Actually. I think I'll just stick around and wait for a bit. Just in case John has a spare moment."

The other woman blinked several times before responding. "Well, that's your choice. Just know I can't make any guarantees." With a sharp nod, Rose made her way to the chair farthest from the front desk and across from the old woman. Taking a seat, she granted the woman a small, distracted smile.

"It must be important," she said suddenly.

Rose frowned. "I'm sorry?"

The old woman laughed, causing the wrinkles on her face to grow deeper. "Whatever news you're dying to get off your chest. It must be very important."

"H-How do you...?" Rose trailed off, utterly confused.

"I've lived a long time, I know the signs of a woman carrying great burdens. And important news."

Unexpected tears prickled in Rose's eyes. "It is. Important news, I mean."

She nodded. "I had a feeling. Tell you what, take my appointment."

"What? No, no, I couldn't do that."

The woman waved her off. "Oh, please! I'm perfectly fine. Healthy as an old oak. This is just a normal checkup. No reason I can't come back another day."

Rose's hands moved to rest on her still flat stomach. She hated the thought of taking this woman's appointment time, but she seemed healthy and spry, and Rose really was desperate to talk to John as soon as possible. "If you're sure."

"Oh, I'm sure. There's just one condition."

"What's that?" Rose questioned carefully.

The elderly woman leaned forward and in a loud whisper asked, "Is he as good in bed as I imagine he is?"

Rose squeaked in surprise, her cheeks instantly flaming bright red. "I-I-"

"Cause I've always pictured him being very domineering. But in a good way." She winked. "I'll take your blush as a yes!" she added as she pulled herself up and out of her seat.

Joan Redfern stood from her desk. "Mrs. Cheem? Where are you going? The doctor is ready to see you!"

"Oh, my dear. I forgot how terribly busy I am today. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow and we can set up another time, hm? Let this young woman have my time. Have a nice day, Nurse Redfern!" she called out as she hustled out of the building.

Rose cleared her throat. "So, the doctor can see me now?"

The nurse exhaled slowly. "It would seem so. Examining Room One. Right down the hall and-"

"To the right," she finished for her. "Yeah. I've been there before."

"So it would seem," Joan said with unconvincing brightness.

Moving around the nurse's front desk, Rose made her way towards the examining room. With her heart beating wildly, she raised her hand and gave a knock in greeting before opening the door to Room One. There John stood on the other side of the room, his back to her. From the angle she was at, she could see he was studying a small file.

"Ah, Mrs. Cheem. Lovely to see you ag- Rose?!" John exclaimed when he turned and realised it was not his next patient who had entered the room. Bounding towards her, he pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. "Are you okay? What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Cheem."

Rose blinked in surprise as the sudden onset of questions. "I'm- I'm okay, I'm here to talk to you, and Mrs. Cheem offered to reschedule her appointment after your nurse said you would be working through lunch today."

John pulled a chair over for Rose before pulling his own to sit beside her. "Ah, Jabe Cheem. Cheeky old woman. I think she fancies me," he told her with a wide grin.

"I gathered." She felt her cheeks redden as she recalled the woman's earlier question. "You texted me this morning, but never responded to mine. Is, is everything okay? Is it okay that I'm here?"

His face fell. "Oh, Rose. Oh, I'm so sorry! Something happened with one of my girls this morning and I was distracted and got behind at work. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay. I understand," she assured.

"I am glad you're here though. I've been thinking about something a lot lately. And I know what I have to say, might be unwelcome, but I have to get this out. I care about you, Rose. A lot. I think what we have is something really special and I don't want to lose that. But I also don't want to stay as we are now. I, I know it might be difficult with out hectic lives and whatnot, but I would love nothing more than to see if perhaps we can turn this arrangement we have into something more than what we are now. I want nothing more than for us to be able to pursue a real relationship together," John finished.

Rose stared silently in shock. That was honestly the last thing she expected him to say.

"Rose?" he inquired. She could see the fear on his fear from her silence on his face, but she didn't know how she could possibly respond. "Okay then. Obviously I was wrong and I-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Surprised by her sudden exclamation, Rose clapped a hand over her own mouth.

John's face blanched. "W-what?!"


	5. Chapter 4 - News

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone sticking with me and this story. And special thanks to whoinwhoville for her kindness and advice with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

To say John had been surprised when Rose had shown up in his examining room and not the elderly Mrs. Cheem would be an understatement. He'd been so overwhelmed with thoughts of Jenny being suspended from school, Clara apparently being bullied at school, and trying to focus on his patients, he'd completely forgot to check and respond to his text messages. It had been a pleasant surprise to see her though. Especially because he was so anxious to see how she would feel about moving their relationship forward.

"I've been thinking about something a lot lately," he told her when they were both seated comfortable. "And I know what I have to say might be unwelcome, but I have to get this out. I care about you, Rose. A lot. I think what we have is something really special and I don't want to lose that. But I also don't want to stay as we are now. I- I know it might be difficult with out hectic lives and whatnot, but I would love nothing more than to see if perhaps we can turn this arrangement we have into something more than what we are now. I want nothing more than for us to be able to pursue a real relationship together."

Silence. Her eyes never wavered from his, though he wasn't positive she was really looking at him. Feeling concerned, he called out to her. "Rose?" Again, she remained silent and John began fearing that he was alone in his feelings. He had truly thought that she cared for him as he cared for her, but it had been a foolish notion. Wanting nothing more that to fall into a pit and get away from awkward moment her scrubbed a hand down his face. "Okay then," he sighed." Obviously I was wrong and I-"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Clearly surprised by her sudden exclamation, Rose clapped a hand over her own mouth.

John felt the blood rush out of his head and felt distinctly lightheaded. What?! How could she be... that? They had been careful and responsible. Their first time together Rose had been completely up front and honest with him about the fact that she wasn't on birth control for personal reasons. She apologised profusely saying that she knew blokes hated wearing condoms, but John assured her it was fine. He had no issue with wearing protection and thought that any man who protested to such was a right git. And so they used condoms every single time. Obviously he knew they weren't always one hundred percent affective, but still! He had never thought... It hadn't even occurred to him that this would be what she would tell him when she had arrived at the clinic.

"J-john?" Rose called out to him. "Please say something," she pleaded.

Oh, he was a fool. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and took a good look at the young woman sitting across from him. She was biting her thumbnail and looking properly miserable. There were dark circles under her red rimmed eyes. She'd been crying. What she must be feeling right now and he hadn't even bothered to ask her how she's doing. "I'm sorry. I'm being completely inconsiderate. How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?" he questioned.

"Dunno," she answered softly with a shrug. Her eyes trained firmly on the tiled floor. "Been pretty sick for the past week. That's why I went and saw my friend Martha. She's a doctor too. She's guessing I'm around seven weeks along, but we'll have to wait for the ultrasound to confirm."

He did the math quickly. "Our first time," he realised.

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "I never thought... We were careful."

"I know." Rose began blinking rapidly. John guessed she was once again on the verge of tears.

"What are you-" He stopped and corrected himself, "What are _we_ going to do?"

Rose looked up at him nervously. "Did you mean it? What you said before about us being together?"

"I did."

She swallowed. "And what about now?"

John inhaled sharply. What about now? Now... Now Rose was pregnant. Now there wasn't just his girls and her boys to think about. Now there was was a tiny babe no bigger than a blueberry tying them together. But did all of that change how he felt about Rose? Did that change the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be with her in every way. The answer was clear and a little frightening. Absolutely not.

"I still mean it, Rose. I still want it all. With you."

"Why?"

John balked. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Why would you want to be with me? I am so," she inhaled, "complicated."

His lips quirked. "Look at that, something else we have in common."

She gave a watery chuckle. "Seriously though, John. There's so much we still don't even know about each other."

"And we have to time to learn all those things, Rose," he told her.

"So this," Rose gestured to her stomach, "is something you want?"

John ran a hand across his closely shorn head. Did he want another child? When Astrid learned she was pregnant with Sarah Jane, she and John had both agreed it would be their last child. They loved their girls dearly, but were happy with five. Since she'd passed, he barely thought about dating anyone let alone having a baby with someone else. But now here was this woman, this amazing woman, who made him feel things he hadn't felt in years, sitting before him with his child in her womb.

He leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Was this something I planned or thought would happen between us? No. But now that it's happening, is it something I want? Yes. Yes, I think it is. What about you?"

A small smile graced her face as she opened her mouth to respond... And then vomited all over his boots.

* * *

I'm sorry," Rose muttered through her hands. After she had thrown up all over John's shoes, he had calmly escorted her to his private office in the back of the clinic, helped her lay down on the small sofa that occupied one corner of the room, and then retrieved a cool wet flannel for her forehead. She was positively mortified. There he was, opening his heart to her, telling her that he did want to be with her, and she had to go and retch on him. She would not blame him one bit if he wanted to take back all the kind things he had said to her that day.

"I told you to stop saying that," John chuckled as he carefully cleaned the sick off his boots. "I'm a doctor and a father. It's not the first time this has happened to me and it won't be last."

Rose sniffled and peered at him between her fingers. She hadn't thought of that. Goodness knows her boys had spewed on her before and she could only imagine all the things that have happened to John as a doctor. "It's still gross though," she pointed out.

He smirked. "I admit that it's not pleasant, but you're pregnant, Rose. I'm not mad at you, although the timing could have been better," he added with a wink.

"Yeah." She gave a watery chuckle. "Sure you still want to be with me?"

"Never been more positive. But the real question is, do you want to be with me?"

Rose sat up slowly, letting the flannel covering her head, fall to her lap. "W-what do you mean?"

Setting his boots down, John pulled the rolling chair out from behind his desk, and turned it to face the sofa she was sitting on. "I think it's a fairly straightforward question, Rose. You know what I want with you, but do you want those same things with me? If you don't, please just tell me. I'll still be there for you and the baby, so there's nothing for you to worry about in that aspect." He took a deep breath. "I want to be with you, Rose, but it has to be a two-way street."

She did want to be with him. Truly. Even before she'd learned the news of her pregnancy, she'd been having thoughts of taking their "relationship" to a more serious level, but she had doubted he would want the same with her. Then he had gone admitted that he wanted more with her and how does she respond? Practically shouts at him that she'd pregnant. That was not how she originally intended on telling him. She was going to ease him into it, word it carefully, but she'd blown that idea. This is why he shouldn't want to be with her. She's a mess. Rose began nervously wringing the damp flannel with both hands.

"Rose?" he prompted.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you," she said carefully, "because I do. I do want to be with. Have done for awhile now."

"Yeah?" A small smile graced his face.

She nodded her confirmation. "But I'm scared. Do you remember that first night together when I told you I was bad at all this? I wasn't just sayin' things."

"You also told me that you hadn't been with anyone in a long time," he reminded her. "You're a different person now. And, okay, you might make some mistakes, lord knows I probably will too. What matters is that we'll be in this together."

Rose sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. He seemed so sure, so positive, that everything would be okay. She desperately needed to cling to that feeling. "Does that make you my boyfriend now?"

"Uhhh..." The face he made had Rose throwing her head back in a fit of giggles. "Boyfriend just sounds so childish," he defended.

"Would you prefer the term Baby Daddy?"

"Absolutely not!"

Rose swiped the tears off her cheeks that had leaked out through her laughter. "What are we then?"

"Together," he answered swiftly.

A grin split her face, her tongue peaking out between her teeth. "Sounds good to me."

The look he graced her with was one that made Rose feel like she was receiving a special gift. As he moved to retrieve his boots, her eyes swept his office, taking it all in for the first time. It was a very masculine setting with the dark mahogany desk and forest green walls, but it was still very warm and welcoming. The walls were decorated with his various diplomas and certifications, along with several hand drawn pictures clearly made by his daughters. Speaking of which, her eyes landed on a framed photo of five beautiful young girls, the hair colours ranging from blonde to brunette. They all had their individual looks and styles to them, but were clearly sisters. They had talked about their kids before, sharing bits of information here and there, but they had tried their best to keep that part of their lives separate. Now that wasn't an option.

"Your daughters are beautiful," she told him as he sat down next to her to put his boots back on.

"Thank you," he responded, flowing with pride. Rose found herself hoping that someday he would look the same when a person complimented their baby.

"Tell me about them," she requested.

John reached across her to pick up the framed photograph. Studying it for a moment, he handed it to her and pointed to the blonde girl on the far left side of the picture. "My oldest Jenevieve, or Jenny as she prefers to be called. She's a tough one. Doesn't take any shite from anyone, I'll tell you that. Just today she got in trouble for punching a boy who was picking on her sister."

Rose smiled. "I like her moxie."

"Mmmm. I worry about her sometimes though. She wants to follow in my footsteps and join the military when she's old enough. I know that's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's a hard life."

"Well, she's still young. She has plenty of time to decide what she wants to do with her life."

He nodded. "Very true. And then there's her twin, younger by just a few minutes, Clara." He gestured to the tall brunette next to Jenny. "Clara took her mother's death the hardest. Sometimes I feel like she's mad at me. Like she blames me for Astrid's death."

"I'm sure in her heart she knows it's not your fault. But she's a young girl who misses her mum, it's hard no matter how old you are. She loves you though. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "I just do."

John reached down and threaded his fingers through hers. "Thank you."

"Who's next?"

John nodded to the shorter blonde standing in front of Clara and Jenny. "That would be Lynda. Lynda with a y, in case you were wondering." He chuckled. "She's so sweet, my Lynda, but I worry about her most of all."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

He took a deep breath. "She wants so badly for people to like her. I worry about the lengths she'll go to for that. I do my best to encourage her to just be her." He trailed off and took a moment to compose himself. Clearing his throat, he pointed to a petite blonde girl standing beside Lynda. "That's my Serious Sally. Sally is an old soul. Unlike most seven year olds, she loves antiques. No idea where she gets it from. Also, her idea of great night of telly means sitting down and watching old documentaries."

"Sort of sounds like my Rory," she mused. "And what about your youngest?"

"That would be Sarah Jane," he answered, smiling down at the little brunette in the bottom right hand corner of the framed picture. "She's a character, she is. Loves to wander off and go on adventures. She's got such an imagination. I hope she never loses that." He put the frame down and turned to her. "But what about your boys? I don't know much about them."

Rose chuckled. "How long have you got?"

"Doctor Smith, you're next patient is here," the nurse Rose had spoke to earlier called out, as if on cue.

"Apparently not long at all," John grumbled under his breath. Tipping his head back, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and said in a louder voice, "Thank you, Joan. I'll be there in a few minutes." He looked at Rose, his face bleeding regret. "We still have so much to talk about, but I have to see this patient. It's a follow-up visit and I-"

She held up a hand. "It's fine. I need to go pick up Jamie from nursery anyway. Why don't you call me tonight? We can," she took a deep breath, "we can discuss things more."

John gave a brief nod of confirmation. "Let me call you cab at least."

Smiling at his generosity, she said, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm still a little queazy. I think walking and getting some fresh air might help."

"Just..." He trailed off, looking as if he was searching for the right words.

"Just?"

"Just don't overdo it, yeah? Take care."

Rose reached forward and grabbed his hand. "I'll be fine. It's a short walk to Jamie's nursery and if I feel too sick when I get there, I'll call a cab. Promise."

John squeezed her hand as he escorted her out of his office and towards the front of the clinic. Stopping by the front desk, he leaned down and placed a gently peck on her lips. "I'll call you later."

"Later," Rose confirmed. With eyes only for John, she completely missed the shocked expression John's nurse held at the sight before her.

* * *

"Is something wrong with your burger, Da?"

John looked up from is plate to his youngest daughter in surprise. So lost in thought, he hadn't realised that he stopped eating the burger and oven chips he'd made the girls for tea. "No, sweetheart. It's just fine. I suppose I just zoned out there for a while."

"Must have been a busy day at work," Clara mused. "You know, when you weren't busy springing this one from the slammer." She nodded to her twin.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I was sent to the office not prison!"

"Some think of it as one and the same."

"Have you really been suspended?" Lynda asked, wringing her hands nervously.

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, but it's only for a few days."

John sighed as he listened to his daughters banter back and forth. His mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Jenny earlier in the day. He had promised her the moment the he had news about dating someone, he would share. Well, he had news, now he just had to work up the courage to share. One text to Rose that afternoon confirmed that she was okay with him making the news of their relationship official to his daughters, just as she would do with her boys. He just had to figure out the best way to start.

He cleared his throat. "Listen, girls. I have something I need to tell you." The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked at him expectantly. "Right. Well..."

"Da?" Sally questioned.

"Do you girls remember when I went out to dinner with that friend of Alistair and Doris?" The girls all nodded and he continued, "Well, her name is Rose and we, uh, we hit it off and became good friends."

"Friends," Jenny repeated soaking in what he was saying.

"Yes. Good friends. And now, well, now we're... Now we're dating."

There was three seconds of silence before the girls all began speaking at once.

Lynda's eyes grew wide. "You're dating someone?"

"You have a girlfriend!" Sarah Jane cheered.

"Oh my god," Jenny exclaimed.

" _You're_ someone's boyfriend," Sally pointed out.

"What about Mum?" Clara asked, quieting the table.

John's heart dropped. He knew that if any one of his daughters were to take issue with him dating after their mother's passing, it would be his Clara, but he, perhaps selfishly, hoped that she wouldn't. "Clara," he started carefully, "sweetheart, your mum has been gone for quite awhile now."

The girl scoffed. "Oh, so that makes it okay to forget her?!"

"I haven't forgotten your mother, Clara."

"Well clearly you have since you're dating another woman! Mum would hate you for this," she shouted before pushing her chair back and storming out of the room. Several seconds of silence later, they heard a bedroom door slam shut.

Jenny cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "I'll just go check on her," before quieting trailing after her twin.

John was biting back a groan when he heard a small sob next to him. "Lynda?"

"Would Mummy really hate you for dating someone?" she asked through her tears.

"Oh, no, precious girl." He held his arms out and allowed his sweet little Lynda into his embrace. "Mum would not hate me. She would want me to be happy. She would want all of us to be happy."

"Clara's not very happy."

"Well, no-"

"Clara's just moody," Sally pointed out. "It's her age. All those hormones, ya know?

John smirked at the eight year old's accurate reading. "Be that as it may, her feelings are valid. I want you all to know that I'm not entering this relationship with Rose lightly. She has sons of her own that she has to consider as well. But we care about each other a great deal."

Sarah Jane leaned across the table, resting her chin in her hands. "Do we get to meet her?"

"Yes. I'm hoping in the next couple of weeks we can set up a time for all of us to get together and get to know one another."

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Sally agreed.

Lynda sniffed, resting her head on John's shoulder. "Is it okay if I'm not sure how I'm feeling yet?"

He kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Absolutely."

* * *

"You'll never guess what Mr. Davies told us today!"

"And then Matt kicked the ball into the other team's goal!"

"Why couldn't we have pizza for tea?"

"Did you know that the ancient Romans used to eat dormice and flamingos?"

"More juice pwease!"

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. of course, today of all days when she had news to share, the boys were all incredibly hyper and chatty. When John had texted her earlier, asking if he could share that he was dating someone with his daughters, she had panicked. Telling the kids that they were dating would lead to questions, which could potentially lead to them finding out about the baby, and Rose was for sure not ready to that conversation! After a few moments of contemplation she realised that telling the children about their relationship now really was the best option, that way when they disclosed the news of her pregnancy, it wouldn't be such a shock. If she could only work up the courage. She briefly wondered how John was doing talking to his girls.

Refilling Jamie's sippy cup with juice, Rose drew the boys attention to herself. "Alright, boys, I have some news to share with you."

"How very ominous," Jake commented.

Ignoring the adolescent, she went on, "You all remember the night I went out with that bloke right? That friend of Alistair and Doris?"

Rory nodded. "That was the night Jake was in trouble for piercing his ear."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, we remember."

"Anyway," Rose injected before they could begin squabbling, "the bloke's name was John and we hit it off quite a bit. We're, uh... We've decided to start dating. We're dating."

"You're dating someone?" Tony asked carefully. Rose hadn't dated anyone since her brother was a baby and she knew this would be odd for him to adjust to.

"I am."

"What does that mean?" Craig questioned using both his voice and sign language.

Jake huffed. "It means she has a boyfriend, you numpty."

She leaned across the table and swatted the boy's arm. "Oi! There's no reason to be rude. It's a valid question. I know this is going to take some time to adjust to, me being with someone I mean, but I really think this could be something good for us. John is a really wonderful man."

"Are you going to get married?" Rory asked.

"W-well, we, uh... We haven't discussed marriage yet, but we are pretty serious."

"What happens if you do get married? What will happen to us?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"He means we're all adopted. We're not your biological children, so why would he want some instant family," Jake bit out. "Why would he want to play step-dad to a random mix of boys."

Rose closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath. "You listen to me, boys," she started firmly, opening her eyes. "You are mine. I know we're not a conventional family, but we're family. You are my children and I love you all so much."

"Rose, you're crying. You hardly ever cry," Tony pointed out.

"Because this is important to me. We all have gone through a lot together these past several years. I need you all to be on board with me."

Surprisingly, Jake rose from his seat and moved around the table so he could face Rose fully. "Do you love him?"

"I think I might," she whispered.

"Then we're on board."

* * *

John breathed out a heavy sigh as he finally crawled into bed. It had been a tense couple of hours after he shared the news of his and Rose's relationship with the girls. Clara refused to leave her room the rest of the evening, and though John was concerned, Jenny assured him that her sister was fine, she just needed a bit of space. Jenny herself admitted to being a bit unsure of her feelings, like Lynda, and said she needed some time to process the idea of her dad being with another woman. John completely understood and gave her a. encouraging hug before sending her off to bed. Lynda was a bit morose all night, keeping close to John's side, even while he did the evening dishes, a chore she absolutely despised. Sally was a bit indifferent towards it all, and went about her nightly routine as if she hadn't heard any potentially life-changing news, while Sarah Jane ran around the house jabbering about how excited she was to meet Rose and how she hoped that they could be best friends. He was pretty sure she had also started planning for a wedding that hadn't even been discussed yet.

Turning to his bedside table, John picked up the small framed photo he still had up of Astrid. It was one of his favorite pictures. A candid shot he had snapped of her shortly after they were first married. They were walking around, seeing the sights Devonport had to offer, when she stopped admire a shop window. He remembered being entranced by the look of joy she had the small display and he couldn't help but pull out the camera he had tucked away in his pocket. She hadn't been to pleased with him after she heard the click of a picture being taken, but had eventually relented to him having it printed, so long as he kept with him on base as opposed to in their shared residence. He hadn't realised it at the time of course, but she had been pregnant with the twins in the photo.

His Clara and Jenny were each like their mother in so many different ways. Jenny had her mother's spirit and energy, while Clara had her mother's stubbornness through and through. He sniffed and replaced the picture on the bedside table. He could only hope that with a little time, Clara would come to accept his relationship with Rose, because soon there wouldn't be a new woman in his life, but a baby as well.


	6. Chapter 5 - Talks

**A/N: My apologies for the wait. Many thanks to those who have stuck with me. You're all lovely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

"M'Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Tones," Rose said quietly, attempting a convincing smile. M'Rose was a pet name her little brother had for her even before her parents' death, but he hadn't used it for some time. She wondered if the news she had shared the previous night was making him regress a bit.

"Are you suuure?" he asked, his voice garbled by the cereal he was chewing. "You look sort of green."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, she answered, "Please keep your mouth closed while chewing. You speak after you swallow. And, yes, I'm sure."

"But-"

"Bloody hell, Tony, she said she's fine," Jake grumbled as he poured more milk into his cereal. The boy had never been much of a morning person.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed. "He's just concerned. Lose the attitude."

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah and he's been concerned all morning. I'm sick of hearing him."

"I don't care what you're sick of. There's no excuse to be rude."

"Maybe you're getting my cold," Rory pondered as he walked to the kitchen table, a plate of toast in hand. He had been suffering from a small case of the sniffles for the past few days.

She shook her head. "It's not a cold. I'm just feeling a little queazy is all."

"See! You're not fine!" Tony injected. "You're sick."

"I'm not-" she cut herself off. Covering her mouth, she started taking deep breaths through her nose. She quickly put down the spoon she was using to help Jamie eat his breakfast and used sign language to ask Jake to help the toddler finish his food. In moments like this she was thankful that all the boys were fluent in BSL due to Craig's hearing.

After rushing to the loo and emptying the contents of her stomach (the one piece of dry toast she was able to finish), Rose found herself hoping beyond all hope that this morning sickness would stick to it's name and only come in the morning. She had a full day of work ahead of her and the last thing she needed was to spend her day ducking into the staff washroom at Henricks. After cleaning herself up, Rose took the opportunity to dress and ready herself for the day, stopping only to briefly check her email. She groaned at the one that had arrived just minutes before. It was from Alistair, reminding her of the Vitex dinner that was to take place the following Friday, and that a car would arrive to pick her up promptly at 6:00 PM. He also reminded her that she was free to bring a plus one, knowing that Rose preferred to have a friend with her (usually Martha or Donna) at these events.

With everything going on, she had completely forgot about the Vitex dinner she was supposed to attend, and now she wasn't sure if she would be able to find anyone to go with her, let alone someone to watch the boys. She weighed her options. She knew Martha was going to be busy that night celebrating her brother's birthday, so she was out of the equation. There was Donna, if she was available, who never minded being Rose's plus-one, but then who would babysit the boys? Last, but never least, there was John. She knew Alistair and Doris would be beyond pleased to see John arrive on her arm, and Rose would love nothing more, but is it something he would even be interested in? Vitex dinners weren't exactly what some would consider a good time. There was plenty of delicious food and drinks, but most of the night was spent schmoozing with investors (a fine skill Rose has honed over the years).

The sound of arguing reached her ears and Rose took a deep breath. There was nothing to be done right now. She needed to get the boys to school and herself to work, she would have to deal with this on her break.

* * *

"Good morning, girls," John greeted as Sally, Jenny, and Clara all trudged down the stairs for their breakfast. Lynda and Sarah Jane were already at the table tucking into their eggs and toast.

'Morning, Da," Sally replied, along with Jenny. Clara, he noted, stayed stubbornly silent. So it was going to be one of those mornings.

And it was.

Despite his attempts to draw her out, Clara had absolutely refused to speak to him, instead conversing only with her twin. Jenny herself could only shrug at her father as she made her was next door to Harriet's. He knew Jenny had spent a good chunk of the night comforting her sister, but hadn't gotten far. His other girls, bless them, kept up the chatter as he drove them to school, although they pointedly avoided the topic of himself and Rose. He knew he would need to address it again at some point, but he wasn't sure how or when. If Clara reacted that badly to the idea of him dating someone, how would she and her sisters react to the news that Rose was pregnant? John forced himself to put it out of his mind for the time being, he had patients that needed his full attention.

During a short lull in the day, he received a phone call from Rose.

"Hello there," he answered cheerfully.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "Not at all. I'm between patients at the mo'. How are you doing?"

"Okay. A bit nauseous, but I imagine that's pretty normal for my current condition."

"Unfortunately so. Is there anything I can do?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "Well, not for that, but I did call to ask you a favour. One you're free to say no to."

"Go on," he prompted.

"So, I've sort of got this Vitex thing next Friday that I completely forgot about and I have a plus-one. I was sort of wondering if you would be mine? Plus-one, I mean. You can say no," she was quick to add. "I know it's last minute and they can be dreadfully boring. Plus, you'll probably need to find someone to watch your girls for you. But if you can go, I'd love you too. If you want. I mean, if it's no trouble," she finished, taking a deep breath.

Taking her ramble in, John suppressed chuckled. Hearing the stress in her voice, the last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't take her seriously, and for some reason she seemed nervous to ask him for what she needed. If they were going to give a proper go of things then she needed to feel safe with him. "Rose, it's no trouble at all. Yes, I'll need to find someone to watch the girls, but that shouldn't be an issue. I would love to attend this event with you."

"Really?" she asked, her voice small.

"Really. What time should I come pick you up?"

"Not necessary. Alistair always sends a car for me. Just text me your address and I'll give it to the driver."

John barked out a laugh. "Listen to you, having a car service and a driver. Sounding like a proper little heiress, you are."

"Hush," Rose chided playfully. "My break's almost over, but I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Yes. And I'll text you my address for your chauffeur." He smiled as the phone cut off to the sound of her laughter.

* * *

Rose sighed heavily as she stared at herself in the mirror. The dress she had picked out for the Vitex dinner fit, but just barely. The modest v-neck of the black dress was suddenly not as modest as it was the first time she tried the dress on several weeks ago. Thankfully the paneling on the inside of the dress covered the barely-there baby bump that had made an appearance that morning, but Rose couldn't help but feel self conscious as she ran her hands over her stomach. Leaning closer to mirror, she cringed at her reflection. Not since her teen years had she had to wear so much makeup to cover up acne. It was so unfair. Rose clearly remembered her mother's skin being clear and bright while pregnant with Tony. According to the internet, acne was a semi-common malady for pregnant women. That, plus the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, made Rose feel incredibly unattractive.

The only bright spot was the laughter she could hear coming from the living area. Her dear friend Donna Noble had come to watch the boys for the evening and had brought along her grandfather, Wilfred Mott. Wilf was a charming old man who loved the stars and children. The boys equally adored him and always enjoyed when they could visit with him and take a look at the telescope that rarely left his side. Currently, she could hear Wilf entertaining them with stories from Donna's childhood.

"You sure you feel up to going tonight?"

Rose jumped at the sound of Donna's voice coming from behind her. Turning around she was met with an inquisitive look coming from her ginger friend. "What? Course, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Donna lifted one shoulder. "Tony mentioned you've been sick for several days now."

"I'm fine. Just a little stomach bug," she replied.

"Hm. And all the makeup you're wearing? Haven't seen you that made up since I met ya."

"Just experiencing a little breakout is all. It's stress."

"Is that so?" Donna questioned. "We've known each other for awhile now, Rose. Do you remember what I told you when we first met? It's best not to lie to me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, that was back when you were my social worker. Lying to you about anything would have been a bad thing."

"And lying to your friend isn't?" the other woman countered.

"I'm not lying about anything, Donna!"

"Well, you're not telling me something. I'm worried about you. The boys seem worried. At least, Tony is. You know he's very sensitive when it comes to you."

Rose closed her eyes and collapsed back onto her bed. "Close the door, will ya?" After they the door had been closed and they had complete privacy, she gestured for Donna to sit next to her on the bed.

"What's going on, Blondie?" she asked.

Taking several deep breaths, Rose finally admitted her news. "I'm pregnant."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

John hurried down the stairs from his room when he heard the knock on the door. He had thought Rose would text him when the car arrived and was shocked that she was going to (he assumed) meet him at the door. He was surprised when it wasn't Rose he was met with though, but instead a young man dressed in a plain black suit. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello there. Dr. Smith, I presume?"

John nodded. "That's me."

"Oh good. I'm Alonso, your driver for this evening. I believe Miss Tyler had planned on calling you when we arrived, but she fell asleep and I was reluctant to wake her."

John gave a nod. "Be right out," he said as he went to say a quick goodbye to the girls and to make sure Harriet had settled in alright for the night. Once he was sure the girls were okay and would behave for their neighbour, he exited the house and made his way to the sleek black car that was parked in front of his home. Before he could slide into the backseat, he turned to Alonso who was holding the car door open for him. "How long do we have before we arrive venue?"

"Should only take about twenty minutes, sir."

"Very good," he replied, thanking the other man. Getting into the car, he took his seat next to a sleeping Rose. She didn't look terribly comfortable with her head resting against the side of the car, but like Alonso, he was reluctant to wake her. It was plainly obvious that she hadn't been sleeping well. A wave of guilt washed over him, knowing that a big reason for that was his fault. She didn't, after all, impregnate herself. He wished there was more he could do for her, but until the kids were aware of the full situation, his hands were tied. He could at least try to make this nap restful for her. Carefully, he maneuvered his arm so it was around her waist, and pulled her over so her head could rest on his shoulder.

After a short time had passed the divider separating the driver's space with the backseat was lowered. "We've hit a touch of traffic, but we should still arrive at our destination in about ten minutes, sir," Allonso said in a hushed tone.

"Very good. Thanks for letting me know." he replied. The driver nodded in response before raising the divider once more while John slowly began the process of waking the woman sleeping against him. "Rose... Wake up, love."

"Hm?" she frowned in her sleep, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, love, but you've got to wake up now."

Slowly opening her eyes, Rose lifted her head off his should and turned to him, looking adorably confused. "John?" she asked, her voice small and breathy with sleep. "What? How did you already get here?"

He chuckled softly. "You fell asleep so your chauffeur came to the door to pick me up. Like a proper date," he added with a silly grin. "I didn't want to wake you, but he just told me we'll be there soon."

"Wow. I haven't fallen asleep in a car since I was a kid." She sighed. "Now I probably look a wreck."

"I think you look beautiful," he told her as she pulled a compact out of her small silver clutch bag.

Rose frowned at her reflection in the tiny mirror. "You mean considering the fact that I have circles under my eyes and my skin looks worse than it did when I was fifteen," she grumbled unhappily.

John shook his head. "Considering nothing, Rose. You really look beautiful."

"Thanks. Guess I'm just a bit emotional and cranky, and you're being so lovely. And you look really handsome in that suit and it's makin' me all... flustered." She blushed.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple. "No apologies necessary. And thank you for the compliment. I haven't worn a suit in quite awhile, so I'm feeling a bit silly myself."

"When was the last time you wore a suit?"

"Oh, let's see... I believe it was at my mate's wedding. I was the best man. That was a few years ago."

"Blimey, I can't even remember the last wedding I went to. I think it was when I was the flower girl in my cousin Mo's wedding. I was five."

John raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You haven't been to any wedding since?"

"Haven't known that many people who've got married," she told him. "I was invited to a coworker's wedding once, but it was right after my mum and dad... Well, I couldn't go at the time."

"Sorry," he said, feeling bad for reminding her of such a painful time in her life. He knew all too well how hard those moments could be.

"'S fine." She waved him off. "But enough about the past, what about tonight? Are you ready to schmooze some investors with me?"

He guffawed. "If you're expecting me to help with that, you'll be sorely disappointed. I'm not the best at schmoozin' as you put it."

She smiled. "I don't know. I think you could be pretty convincing if you wanted to be. But don't worry, I've got it down. My dad started taking me to these things when my mum was pregnant with Tony and on bed rest." She laughed, looking lost in her memories. "I got him four major investors that first night. I remember 'im going home and telling mum that she was off the hook from now on."

"Bet she liked that!" John chuckled, enjoying how happy Rose was looking.

"Oh, she did! She hated all that stuff, only did it because it was important to dad, but she was never one to put on airs and graces."

"Wish I could've met her. Do you think she would have approved of, well... us?"

A giggle burst through Rose's lips. "Not at all! Blimey, knocking up her only daughter? She'd have slapped you for sure!"

John scoffed at the thought. "All my years and I've never been slapped!"

"Well, trust me, Jackie Tyler would have slapped you for sure."

"What if she just met me out of the blue, not knowing about us?"

Rose gave him a wicked grin. "She probably would have taken quite the shine to ya."

"Lovely."

"What about your mum? Do you think she would have liked me?" she asked, sounding incredibly vulnerable.

A soft smile graced his features. He though back to his old mum. His father was a kind man, but not one to show his emotions. His mother, however, was nothing but emotions. He clearly remembered her crying at everything little thing, happy or sad. Her laugh was always full as she would through her head back in mirth. And her love? You could feel the love she had for her family rolling off of her in waves. "Oh, Rose Tyler, my mum would have adored you."

"Wish I could have met her."

"Me too. But enough of the past, I'm pretty sure we have arrived at our dinner."

Sure enough the car rolled to a stop and Rose turned to look at him. "Ready?"

* * *

If Rose had been worried about how John would handle the long night of conversing with Vitex investors, she needn't have been. He could be absolutely charming and engaging when he wanted to be and seemed to pick up the energy Rose was definitely lacking that night. Oddly enough, it was Doris and Alistair's reaction to John being there that shocked her the most. While the older couple were incredibly pleased to see Rose arrive on John's arm, they weren't quite as amazed as she expected them to be.

"Rose! John! How lovely to see you both," had been Doris's response upon their entering the spacious dining room of the hotel hosting the dinner.

"John, old chap! It's been too long! And, Rose, you are as gorgeous as ever," was all Alistair had to say.

A quick peek at John had told her that she wasn't alone in her surprise. She filed it away as something to discuss with him at some point in private. Finding that moment would prove difficult this evening though as they were immediately lead about the room by their hosts. While Rose was busy meeting potential investors and reacquainting herself with older ones, John stuck by her side, keeping a hand on her back at all times. There was once a time in Rose's younger years that she might have found the continuous act suffocating, but now that she was older, it was comforting. With how not-herself she was feeling, it was nice to know he was there, supporting her no matter what.

"How are you doing?" he would occasionally whisper into her ear, and he always seemed to have a non-acoholic beverage on hand for whenever she needed a drink.

It wasn't until the dinner bell rang that Rose was filled with dread. With how bad her morning sickness (which was not regulated to the morning) was, she had been fearing this moment all day. She could only hope and pray that she could push the food around enough on her plate to make it look like she had consumed something. Rose held back a gag as her plate was carefully placed in front of her. Duck breast with gooseberry sauce and fingerling potatoes. She'd had duck once before, several years ago, and clearly remembers not caring for it. And that was when she wasn't pregnant! Now that she was, the smell of the duck and gooseberry sauce had her stomach rolling. She probably could have got by with a few bites of the potatoes, but unfortunately, they too, were smothered in the sauce.

"Okay?" the Doctor asked as he began cutting into his duck.

"Fine. I'm fine," Rose answered, eyeing her food warily. It was the smell that was really getting to her. The gooseberry sauce smelled sickening sweet to her sensitive nose.

John raised an eyebrow. "If you're sure," he said before turning back to the discussion he was having with one of the Vitex investors.

She was able to make it all of five minutes before she quietly excused herself from the table and made her was to the ladies room. She had just finished emptying what little she had in her when she heard the door to the restroom open.

"Rose?" Doris called out to her. Opening her mouth to respond, she was betrayed by her stomach once again. The stall door, which Rose had not taken the time to lock, was pushed open. "Oh, you poor thing!" the older woman cooed. As Rose sat back from the toilet, she felt a cool, wet rag placed on the back of her neck. "I do hope it wasn't something in the food."

Rose shook her head. "No, no. I haven't been feeling well all day. Must have be caught something from the boys," she fibbed. Telling Donna had been one thing, but she wasn't quite ready to share her news with Doris. She loved the older woman dearly, and knew she would be enthusiastic about the news, but Rose wasn't quite ready for that level of enthusiasm.

"Then why did you come? Honestly, sweetheart, Alistair would have understood!"

"I know how important these dinners are to him, and I'm honestly fine. My stomach was a little upset, but I'm feeling much better now."

Doris tisked. "You are more important to him than some silly old dinner, sweetheart." Helping Rose to her feet, she went on, "Why don't I call for Alonso, hm? You should be home resting."

Rose felt tears prickle her eyes. It had been so long since she'd been mothered and it sent a physical ache through her heart. She missed her mum so much. There were so many things she wished she could talk to her about. Oh, she knew her mum wouldn't initially be thrilled about Rose's surprise pregnancy, but there was no doubt in her mind that Jackie Tyler would be there and support her daughter one hundred percent. Feeling the loss of her parents so deeply, Rose threw her arms around Doris, needing to feel the other woman's comfort.

"Rose? What is it, dear?" Doris asked, instinctually wrapping Rose in a tight hug.

"You know... You know I love you and Alistair, yeah? I just- I really appreciate you both."

Doris pulled back and used a tissue to wipe the tears off her face. "Of course we know, Rose. We love you too. You and the boys. Oh, my sweet girl. You must really not be feeling well at all."

"I'm okay, really. I'd like to stay. I think I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Well," the older woman drew out, looking conflicted, "if you're sure. But if you start feeling ill again, you are to leave immediately. Understood?"

Rose nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the dinner party and back to John.

* * *

John breathed a sigh of relief when he and Rose were finally ensconced in their hired car and on their way to their respective homes. He'd been completely on edge from the moment Rose excused herself from the table during dinner. He could tell by her pallor when she returned that she had been ill, but she'd brushed aside his concern, promising him that she was okay and there was no need to leave early. Even so, John kept a close eye on Rose and stayed strictly by her side the rest of the evening. When he could tell that she was truly teetering on the brink of exhaustion, he stepped in and insisted that they take their leave. Thankfully, the party was winding down and others were doing the same.

"Were you able to keep anything down at all?" he asked when she settled against his side.

She shook her head. "That would imply that I was able to eat anything. The smell of that sauce! Ugh. It was awful."

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair, placing a gentle kiss there.

"Not your fault," she sighed.

"It is a bit."

Rose gave a light laugh. "Well, maybe so, but we're both equally responsible."

"I wish you weren't the only one to feel the affects though," John told her, pulling her closer. "How are you keeping it from the boys?"

Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she shrugged. "I'm really not. There's no way I can hide how often I've been sick. So far they think I've just been fighting a little flu bug, but I'm not going to be able to hide the pregnancy too much longer. Eventually I'm going to start showing more. I think we need to start discussing how we're going to tell the children."

John nodded. "I know. It's just, the girls are still adjusting to the idea of us dating, I don't know how I'm going to spring the news on them that they're getting a new little brother or sister."

"Maybe we can ease them into it slowly," Rose suggested.

"Sure, but as you pointed out we can't go too slowly."

"No, I know, but maybe we can start small. We can each meet with the other's kids first. You come meet the boys, I come meet the girls, then after that we can introduce them to each other."

"And once that happens, we somehow tell them about the baby."

She closed her eyes. "Right. Sounds easier said than done, but I think it's our only option."

John took in the woman next to him. They'd known each other for such a short amount of time, yet their lives were already so tangled together. He knew, no matter what happened in their future, he could never regret a single moment of their time together. "For the record, I'm so glad I met you."

Rose opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Me too."


End file.
